


Finding Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #572: Snape and the Mahoutokoro School of Magic.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #572: Snape and the Mahoutokoro School of Magic.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Home

~

Severus inspected the brochures Dumbledore had given him. “Japan?” 

“The Mahoutokoro School of Magic to be precise.” Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

“But to what purpose?” 

“Because everyone needs allies in other places,” said Dumbledore, his normally jovial expression serious. “Or perhaps for other reasons, who can say?” 

Severus sighed. “I don’t know why I bother to ask,” he muttered. “When do I leave?” 

“Tomorrow.” Dumbledore smiled. “Headmaster Tatsuko is an old friend. I believe you’ll like him.” 

Severus snorted. “Is necessary that I like him?” 

“Perhaps not, but it would be useful if he liked you.” 

~

The Mahoutokoro School of Magic was nestled in the mountains of Japan. Severus was impressed. 

Headmaster Tatsuko greeted Severus personally when he stepped through the Floo. He turned out to be a serene, calm man, and despite the fact that his eyes, too, had a tendency to twinkle, Severus found he liked him. 

“My old friend Albus says you are a Potions prodigy.” 

Severus bowed. “Perhaps when I was younger.” 

Tatsuko smiled. “Ah, but you are still young to me. Now, he asked if I could give you a tour of our school. We shall start with the Potions laboratory.” 

~

“You enjoyed yourself I take it?” Dumbledore asked when Severus returned a week later.

“Yes,” said Severus. “The students are hard-working and focussed, the faculty polite and welcoming. And they are doing stellar potions research. I’ve several ideas I should like to incorporate into my curriculum this year, if you permit.” 

“Certainly.” Dumbledore hummed. “It’s good to see you so enthused, Severus. I take it you’re up for another trip to Mahoutokoro if necessary?” 

“Indeed.”

“Excellent.” Dumbledore smiled. “By the way, Tatsuko liked you.” 

“And how do you know?” 

Dumbledore patted his shoulder. “You stayed the entire week, didn’t you?” 

~

In the dark days that followed, Severus clung to his memories of Mahoutokoro. They served as a reminder of happier times, times of peace and serenity, things that were sorely lacking in the days after Harry Potter’s arrival to Hogwarts and the re-emergence of Voldemort. 

Severus and Tatsuko corresponded occasionally, although Severus was never sure if the man was aware of the political climate in England.

Once Severus was appointed headmaster after Dumbledore’s murder, he assumed he would never hear from Tatsuko again. After all, who would want to correspond with the murderer of a friend? 

But he was wrong.

~

The letter that landed on Severus’ breakfast plate one morning looked innocent. Upon seeing the postmark from Mahoutokoro, however, Severus pocketed it, waiting until he was out from under the Carrows’ watchful eyes to open it. 

Breaking the seal, Severus read. _My condolences upon the loss of our mutual friend. Please know that whatever your circumstances, I stand ready to help however I can. Albus made me aware of the situation, so enclosed is something that may prove useful for the difficult days ahead. Sincerely, Headmaster Tatsuko_

Inside the envelope was coin. Severus snorted, yet he kept it with him.

~

_I’m dying,_ thought Severus. The realisation was almost a relief. Severus’ year as headmaster had taken its toll, robbing him of his friends, his honour, and his self-respect. _Well, at least I protected the children when I could._

In the distance he heard the battle raging. He imagined no one would seek his body until everything was over, Potter long since having taken Severus’ memories. 

His world growing hazy, Severus closed his eyes, his thoughts turning to Japan. _Would that I could have seen the cherry trees of Mahoutokoro once more--_

The unexpected pull of the Portkey took Severus’ breath. 

~

“Finally awake?” Headmaster Tatsuko smiled as Severus blinked at him. “Undoubtedly you have questions.” 

Severus spoke with difficulty. “What...happened?” 

“You won.” Tatsuko handed him a copy of the _Prophet_ , the headline on which declared, ‘He Who Must Not Be Named Defeated by Boy Who Lived!’. “According to Harry Potter, you are a hero.” Eyes twinkling, he continued. “You have been exonerated and you’re healed. We stand ready to notify them of your survival.”

Severus rolled his eyes. 

Tatsuko leaned forward. “Or you can stay here at Mahoutokoro. Skilled teachers are always welcome.” 

Severus smiled. It wasn’t even a choice. 

~

“Hello, Severus.” 

Startled to hear English, he looked up, eyes widening when he saw Dumbledore smiling down at him for a portrait behind Tatsuko’s desk. “Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore popped a painted lemon drop in his mouth. “Tatsuko says you’re thriving here at Mahoutokoro.” 

Severus hummed. “I’m...content” 

“I’m pleased for you.” Dumbledore sounded genuinely happy. 

“I assume this was all your doing?” Severus said. “Getting me to come here, persuading Tatsuko to rescue me--” 

“No.” Dumbledore smiled. “I merely laid the groundwork.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Nevertheless, I’m...appreciative.” 

“Will you ever return home?” Dumbledore asked. 

Severus smiled. “I _am_ home.” 

~


End file.
